


Hide and Seek

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [35]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Will catches Nico cheating at hide and seek (ha may have been cheating too, but thats beside the point)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> I spent all night trying to figure out how to incorporate light bending Will into a fic and this was the best I could come up with :/
> 
> I'm not totally in love with it but I hope you like it anyways!!

Nico was the resident champion of hide and seek at camp. Sure, he cheated by cloaking himself in shadows, but it wasn't like anybody could _prove_ it. So Nico continued to win again and again. 

Will volunteered himself to break that streak. He refused to come across anyone before he found Nico. 

It took a good five minutes to figure out, but he had worked the whole day before preparing to take down his boyfriend. Suddenly, the light from the moon from above the trees brightened below the canopy, effectively chasing away any shadows within 20 yards of him. "Bite me, sunshine" he muttered to himself, grinning triumphantly. 

Nico hadn't thought he could do it, and now Will could see his boyfriend right in front of him, "Found you, hunny" he said with a grin, wrapping a surprised Nico up in his arms. 

"That's so unfair" Nico muttered, but relaxed against Will anyways. 

"Oh, because using your shadows isn't?"

Nico rolled his eyes, pushing Will away from him, "Beth used her hat once-" he protested, arms crossed over his chest. 

"Yeah, once. You do this every time, Neeks"

Nico only pouted, "I'm gonna come with you to find the others." he decided, draping himself over Will's shoulders. 

With every person Will found, Nico grinned and waved, explaining that "Will cheated. Dont feel special." But Will carried him around anyways, finding Percy in a river and Annabeth in a tree, mud on her face. Nico pointed him towards people a few times, and Will smacked him lightly upside the head before going in said direction. 

It didn't take long to find everybody. 

When they returned, a sleepy, but smiling Nico clinging to Will. "I found Nico first" Will said bluntly, flicking his forehead gently to wake him up, but he didn't bother with putting him down, "If you wouldn't cheat, you wouldn't be as tired" he scolded. 

"You cheated too, hypocrite"

That brought murmurs to the crowd of people who had played, wandering what exactly Will had done to finally best Nico Di Angelo. 

"It's not really anything grand… I just got really bright" Will said with a grin, "Just like Nico bends his shadows, I bent the light"

Nico rolled his eyes, "Not only are you a space heater and a nightlight, but now you're a fucking prisim, too" he muttered, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's shoulder anyways, just wrapping his legs tighter around his waist. 

Will rolled his eyes, "Go back to sleep, peanut gallery" he said with a little grin, twisting his head to kiss Nico's cheek. "For real, shut up or I'm done carrying you"

Nico only huffed, nosing his way back into Will's hood, hiding his face. "Anywho" Will continued, smiling now, "I beat Nico."

Nico grumbled muffled protests against the back of Will's neck, but didn't put up much fight as his title of unbeatable was officially stripped away. He was still in first place, anyways. 

"Let's go home" Nico muttered, his eyes blinking shut, "Please-" he added. Their hide and seek game had started before the sun had risen in attenots of avoiding Chiron. Everyone was tired. 

Will nodded, using the last bits of his energy to send trails of light to each of the occupied cabins, "Have a good night, guys, stay safe" he said quietly, trying his best to walk steadily to the Hades cabin with a Nico still on his back. 

"You get heavy after a while, sunshine" Will teased, lowering Nico onto his bed and crawling under the covers with him. 

Nico smiled a goofy smile, snuggling up against Will again, "You wouldn't be so tired if you hadn't cheated" he mocked, using Will's words from earlier. 

"I will kick you out of your own cabin, boy" Will muttered, hooking his chin over the top of Nico's head, playing idly with his hair. "I love you, though"

Nico grinned brightly, glad that Will couldn't see his blushing cheeks, "Yeah, yeah, I love you too" he murmured, relaxing in Will's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment some requests (please) 
> 
> Your comments make my day!!


End file.
